Untitled 2
by Hot Shot Fangirl
Summary: Amanda was a strange girl. She was there in the shadows as Armen, Grayson, and Drake all battled Herobrine in the lost city of Ironmere. No one knows how she got there, only that she did. Herobrine seemed to be hunting her. Armen felt as though he knew why he and her shared so many memories. Now it's up to the two of them to stop Herobrine before it's too late for everyone. Haunted


**Amanda POV**

I carefully crept through the cave, chasing Herobrine. He didn't know it, but I was on to him. I saw him go through a section of wall, so I mined the stone and came across a beautiful chamber made out of diamond blocks! Being the greedy person I am, I set upon mining it all. I got to the last block when I heard the walls shake. I started floating and saw the white-eyed man with a scowl on his face. "Shit!" I yelled and tried to get down. He slammed me against the wall several times before he let me drop. Blood dripped out of several cuts on my back. I got up and quickly ran for the hole in the wall. It was blocked by bedrock. I tried to escape but he only slammed me around on the walls. I cried out in pain when he finally let me drop. I was covered in bruises from the hard wall. He disappeared and I got the hell out of that cave. Running to my house, I gathered everything and hightailed it in the opposite direction, toward a city. I got there just as night fell. I rented a room in the local inn for the night and set out again at dawn. I was careful who I talked to. I got to an arctic and saw what looked like an oil rig. I peaked through a window and saw three boys inside. One looked to be half enderman and another was blonde. The third had black hair and the most beautiful eyes. The blue was really mesmerizing. I lifted my hand to knock on the glass but saw the blonde take out a gun. I lowered my hand and just watched. He put the gun away and the half-enderman and blue-eyed boy went into another room. The blizzard was picking up as I peeked in the window to their room. "Armen, are you sure we can trust this guy? I mean, he almost killed us." the half enderman said. "Yeah, well, what other choice do we have?" Armen asked. His eyes flicked to the window and he saw me. I quickly ducked away to the side. How could I be so fucking stupid?! I panted but drew my arms around my body. I was so cold! I fell on my side as I felt hypothermia take over.

**Armen POV**

I quickly blinked as the girl in the window ducked out of sight. I went to the window and looked out. I didn't see her. I sighed. Drake looked at me. "Armen, what was there?" he asked. "I though I saw a girl." I muttered. Weird. He raised an eyebrow. "Let's get to sleep." he said. "Alright. I call top bunk." I said, jumping up there. I took the dagger off my back and fell asleep with it in my hand.

I woke with a start as I heard Drake yell. I bolted up. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, jumping off the top bunk. "Nothing, it was just a dream." he said, shaking his head. His purple eye looked creepier than normal. I remember how he got infected like that when we were little.

_"Drake, leave the enderman alone!" I scream at him. We are in a ravine, just playing. I am five and Drake is seven. I'm worried he's going to die. The enderman makes a strangled noise and chases after Drake. He screams and runs past me. I follow him and get out a stone sword. I throw it at the enderman but miss. Drake trips over a random stick and falls. The enderman picks him up and screams at him. Drake's eyes widen in fear and he struggles to get free. Black spit hits his face and he screams at the pain of it burning his face. I push the enderman down and Drake drops. He weakens and I quickly carry him back to town. The local doctor looks at his face and has him drink a potion. "The infection will spread a little but won't infect your entire body. You were lucky. If your friend hadn't gotten you here sooner, you would have become an enderman. You may get some powers of an enderman." he says. Drake just sits on the table, too embarrassed to face his parents. I walk him home and his parents freak out. I expected them to. Drake gets lectured at length and I leave to head home myself._

I looked at Drake and he stretched. We headed out to go check out the oil rig. I went out first. "God, it's freezing!" I scowled and wrapped my arms around my upper body to save warmth. Drake didn't even have long sleeves. He was shivering by the time we got there. I climbed the stairs and saw blood. Inside, everything was turned off. I shivered still and looked outside again. That same girl was just coming below the rig. I stopped and just peered over the edge. Drake looked back at me. "Dude, what now?" he asked. "The girl again." I said.

**Amanda POV**

I got under the rig and shivered constantly. I fell to my knees on the ice and closed my eyes as I fell on my side. It was fucking cold. I moaned and felt a hand around my body. "Girl, you alright?" I heard a boy ask. I opened my eyes long enough to see Armen carrying me. I gave a little shiver and shut my eyes again. I heard him gasp and felt him running. The sound of a door opening came to me and I risked a peek. I saw inside the oil rig. The half enderman was looking worried at me. He told Armen something and they both took off running. I looked a bit in front of us and saw the bigger building. I was afraid of the blonde guy inside but it was a worry for another time. Inside, it was warmer and I was able to look around. I was still shivering a lot. The blonde guy came out of his room and saw us. "Who's the girl?" he asked. "Grayson, I found her under the oil rig. She was lying on the ice underneath." Armen said. I let out another shiver and moaned again. I shut my eyes and just passed out.

Several blankets were over me when I woke up. No one was around so I suspected they were checking out other parts of the rig. I got up and went outside the room I was in. I heard talking coming from another room. I saw the half enderman talking to Armen and who Armen called Grayson. I carefully crept around the corner and spied on them. "Drake, I'm not sure about this girl." the blonde guy said. Drake sighed. "Look, Armen seems to trust her. I'll trust him about her." he said. Armen looked a bit angry. "I trust her. She seems familiar to me somehow. I'll go see if she's awake yet." he said, getting up. I quickly went back to the room and sat on the bed. I was feeling a little queasy. I shut my eyes to stop the slight spinning. A knock the door brought my attention. "Girl, are you awake?" Armen asked. I went to the door and opened it. "Hi. I never did get chance to thanks you for saving me." I said with a tiny smile. "You're welcome. I'm Armen by the way." he said. "Amanda." I said. His eyes captured my attention. I just stood there before he noticed my staring. "Um, you're kinda staring at me." he said. I shook my head and laughed nervously. "Sorry. I, uh, really like your eyes." I said. He froze at that. I blushed and quickly turned around. "Sorry, that was really embarrassing. I would like you to leave now, please. Just let me get my emotions in check." I muttered. "Alright. Don't take too long. Grayson and Drake are waiting to meet you." he said. I breathed in quickly and sat on the bed, calming my mind. My emotions calmed down and I opened my eyes again. I headed back to the main room and found them all standing around talking. Drake looked at me and smiled. "Well, if the shivering girl is awake." he said. "Hi." I said. "What's your name?" Grayson asked. "Amanda. Nice to meet you all." I said, smiling. Drake and Grayson looked at me. I felt a different presence around us. I turned to the window and saw a floating bow and arrow. "Guys, we need to get out of here. I fear Herobrine is around." I said. Grayson jumped up and ran to the window. The arrows hit the window and cracks appeared. We ran to the door and headed to a cave like place. Armen was looking at a bomb like structure. "Dude, don't touch that. It looks like a bomb." I said. He stepped away from it and Grayson looked at this weird table thing. I didn't understand it at all. "Grayson, you sure you know what you're doing with that thing?" Drake asked him. "I don't know. It looks like this thing on my arm goes with it." Grayson answered. I looked at the reddish water we landed in. It was sticky and felt like blood. Not water.

"Grayson, I think the stuff we landed in is blood, not water." I said. "Yeah, it's kinda sticky." Armen said. His hair was sticking up like spikes. I laughed quietly at that and heard an alarm suddenly go off. "Let's get the fuck out of here!" Grayson yelled. We ran through a mineshaft and gravel fell behind us. After a minecart ride, we were outside the base. I went up a ladder and saw the base. The others joined me.

**Armen POV**

I was so stupid to flick that lever. We got out but the base blew up. We were thrown off the ledge we were on. Nausea hit and I shut my eyes. Once it passed, I looked over at Amanda. She was coughing pretty hard. I went over to her. "Hey, you alright?" I asked. "Yeah, just some ash in my lungs." she said, coughing again. Drake looked behind us and gasped. "Guys, the way back is frozen. We can't get back!" he said. I still had the dagger from Ruby Shire. Grayson led the way to a parcour part. Drake and Grayson got across alright. I got the first jump but fell off. "Armen!" Amanda yelled. She crept over the edge and held a hand out for me. I jumped up but missed and slipped on the ice. I whacked my head against the snowy wall. I got back up. "Armen, you alright?" Drake asked. "Yeah, I just something to jump up on." I said. Grayson went to get some snow. I heard a crunch as Amanda fell next to me. She got up but was limping. "Drake, can't Grayson hurry up?" I asked impatiently. "I'm back. Here, you two. Use this as a platform." Grayson said. He piled the blocks of snow next to us. I got out of the hole with Amanda right behind me.

As we continued on, there was a whole brick like place near the oil rig. I wondered at it. Grayson found a chest with a spear in it. "Armen, you want the spear?" he asked me. "Yes." I said. The floating bow and arrow followed us to a tiny building with a crystal chest that had a book in it. I took the book out just as the bow came back. We were chased to another area with a portal looking place. I tried to put the book in the slot but it didn't work. "Why isn't it working?!" I grumbled. "Armen, let me try." Grayson said. "Okay, hopefully it will fit." I said, handing him the book. He was able to fit it in. "Whoa. Should we go through?" Grayson asked. Amanda went in right as Grayson did. Drake and I followed right after.

**Amanda POV**

I ran through the portal and emerged in a different place with Grayson. I passed out as I saw the stars.

I opened my eyes and saw a really beautiful night sky above me. I sat up but felt nauseous. Grayson was tending to a fire nearby. He noticed me and smiled. "Good, you're finally awake. It's been a few weeks since we arrived here. You were out of it for the whole time." he said. "What?! How could I have been unconscious for several weeks?!" I exclaimed. "You tell me. Anyways, Drake and Armen are still missing. I've tried searching for them but nothing. No signs of them anywhere. I did find a city with a library if you want to go there." he said. I thought about it for a few minutes. "Okay. Let's go."

We started for the city. The path was pretty overgrown and burnt parts appeared as we got closer to the city. I felt a presence with us and turned around. There was no one there. I blinked and just stared. Grayson noticed I stopped. "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing, I just thought I felt like someone was watching us." I said. We continued to the city and found a library. "Hello?!" I yelled. It echoed through the area. No answers. I sighed and looked through the books. An interesting one caught my eye. I looked at it. "Grayson, this book seems familiar." I said, calling him over. He looked at it but shrugged. "Okay." he said simply. I sighed and took the book off the shelf. A rumbling noise came from below me and I fell through a single block hole. I landed in a cave like place. My legs really hurt when I landed. I passed out as I saw a pair of blinding white eyes.

**Armen POV**

We came through the portal and saw a forest. "Okay, that felt weird." I said, half shutting my eyes. I felt really nauseous. Drake's face was coated in sweat. He looked about ready to collapse. I went up some stairs and saw that it was night. "Let's hope no mobs get us." Drake said, walking beside me. We followed a path until it branched off in two directions. "It looks like the path branches off. I would say let's split up and look for clues but that's a terrible idea." he said. "Let's just go forward. We can come back to this." I said, starting forwards. After a bend, we came to a wall. "Oh no! The path's blocked. I can't quite see what's through there." Drake said, jumping to see over the gap. I jumped too and saw what appeared to be a farm house and maybe some crops and mushrooms. We went back to the other part and went down the other path. Some weird bushes were along the path. I walked through them and it felt pretty weird. We came to a part covered in vines and burnt ground. "God, what happened here?" I asked. Drake just shook his head. "How could anyone do this?" he asked the air. Sighed, he brushed some dust off a table that was badly burnt. I growled, thinking I was going to kill whoever did this. We went through the bone yard and came to a river. Across the river was some smoke from a campfire. "Drake, there's someone up there. It could be Grayson or Amanda." I said. I really wanted to know why she seemed so familiar. From her black hair to the same color of blue eyes, she was very much like me, including the dagger on her back. My father had said the dagger he gave me was one of a pair. The other was lost. When Drake and I were in Ruby Shire, we found another dagger that I had been keeping. I had lost the dagger Father gave me.

"Are you sure? It could be a stranger." he said, ever the cautious one, "Let's just spy on them from the top." We went up to the top of the hill and sat there for about 3 minutes before he saw movement. I ran to the river and swam across. Drake followed and we sneaked up to a wooden door. I peaked through the cracks and saw a pig's head. I stupidly opened the door. "Stop making so much noise!" Drake hissed quietly. I gulped and slowly crept in. Someone was trying to sleep through a part. Drake smiled. "Grayson!" he said. Grayson got up and his eyes widened. "Armen? Drake? It's been forever since I last saw you." he said. "I guess a few minutes is a little long." Drake said. "It's been a year for me." His words left us shaken. "A year... What?!" Drake exclaimed. I just shook my head. "How could it have been a year?" I asked. "I don't know, Armen." he said. He seemed hesitant to meet my eyes. "Grayson, did Amanda appear here with you?" I asked. He didn't answer right away. "No." I didn't believe him. I narrowed my eyes. "Grayson, did she appear with you?" I asked again. "Okay, yes! She did but she's gone now." he said, anger and sadness creeping into his voice. "Grayson, what happened? I have to know. She seems so familiar to me. I believe she may be my lost sister." I said. He looked at me with surprise. "You sure? I know she looks like you but maybe she just likes to dress that way." he said. I growled and sat next to the fire. Drake sat next to me. "So what's around here?" I asked. "There's a city to the east. That's where-" he said but stopped, sadness in his eyes. "Grayson, is that where Amanda disappeared?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and looked to the east, where Grayson said the city was. "I think we need to get to the city. There might be a chance that Amanda is still alive there." Drake said. He stood up and opened the other door. We started to the city.

We came across a very broken bridge. "Man, it's been blown to bits." Drake said. He was right. Bits of wood were everywhere in the river below. We swam across and saw that farmhouse Drake and I came across first. "Hey, Grayson. Drake and I came across a blocked part of the path a bit back there. There was a farmhouse we saw." I said. He pointed to a two block high blocked path. "Yeah that's it." I said. The city was in the distance. Some big yellow birds were on the side of the path,


End file.
